Gunpoint
by CantRiskYou
Summary: The story of the Stitchers family and what happens when Kirsten is no longer a robot girl.
1. It's a Requirment

Kirsten's POV

We were all at Aunt Sophie's Coffee Shop, Linus had a small cup of decaf and an oatmeal raisin bagel, Camille had a large cup of French vanilla and slice of yellow cream cake, Cameron had gotten some weird smoothie drink thing that had a navy green color to it, and I had an espresso with a cookie Cameron gave me. We were enjoying the much needed day off Maggie gave us, but then a couple walked in. They ordered one Raspberry tea, one Unsweet tea, and a bowl of Nilla wafers. But when they ordered, they were not looking at the cashier, they were looking straight at us, but specifically, at me. I elbowed Cameron and stomped on Linus' and Camille's toes to get their attention. "Ow! What was that for?!" Linus and Camille questioned. I was still looking at the couple, using my facial expressions to talk with them and confer my inquiry. Cameron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, you know next time, just say 'hey guys,' or..." but then I turned towards everyone and they saw my troubled look. "What is it Stretch? What's wrong?" I looked at everyone, then said, "the couple that just ordered, they just told us to run. Don't ask how or why, just get up like nothing's wrong, walk out then RUN. Okay? I'll be right behind you. But don't go to the lab, it may not be safe. Go to Ed's old place. I have to save the couple." Linus looked at Camille and Camille looked at Cameron, then Cameron back to me. "Not without you Ace, I can't risk you." "And I you," I mumbled under my breath. "Huh?" asked Cameron. "Please," I said looking at everyone, "just go!" And at that, five really buff guys barged in, carrying big guns, and burlap bags. The biggest one, he looked like he was in charge. The couple looked at us and screamed "Run!" The buff guys located us, and started shooting. They shot the couple, then aimed their guns at us. We all ran out, forgetting about the couple as soon as the first bullet came hurtling by us. As we ran, we pushed everything down and in the way behind us, hoping that it would delay the men. They had terrible aim, because not once did a bullet make contact with one of us. Camille called Fisher as we ran, telling him what was happening and where to meet us. When we got to Ed's place, we went to the back of the house and all hid in a closet. We were packed like sardines in that over stuffed closet, but we made it work. After what seemed like forever, we heard Fisher and the police arrest the buff guys with guns that had still not found us. We all pushed our way out of the closet at the same time, causing us to all fall belly first on top of eachother. Fisher had called Maggie and said that she ordered him to fake arrest us in front of the bad guys so they didn't think we had police connections. Fisher handcuffed Cameron first, with a devious grin on his face. Then he handcuffed Linus and Camille. Fisher hand cuffed me last, a little to roughly. As he pushed my body against the car with my hands held behind my back he said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Stretch." And then, Cameron lost it. "How dare you treat Kirsten like that!" he screamed. "Cameron, it's fine, calm down, I'm okay." I said, trying to get him under control. I looked over at Linus and Camille, who might as well have been just eating popcorn in front of what seemed like a great part in a movie. "No, it's not fine Kirsten! He could've broken one of your ribs or crushed your lungs if he had pushed you up against that car any harder! And 'Stretch,' how dare he use my term of endearment towards you!" And at that, Fisher cocked an eyebrow up at Cameron and said, "So, you care for Kirsten," "Of course I do!" Cameron screamed. "So, you'd want to date her?" asked Fisher, still holding me up against the car, still not putting cuffs on me yet. Cameron blushes, looks at me, then says, "No, I wouldn't date her. She's nobody to me in that sense, it's just my job to care for her." Cameron says, sounding like it hurt him to say it. For some reason, I felt like I died a little inside when he said it. I don't know what I felt, I just know I never want to feel it again. "Okay, so then you wouldn't mind if I do this," Fisher said, then twirled me around and kissed me. I was shocked. Camille and Linus were shocked. Cameron? He was furious. And in handcuffs. Furious and in handcuffs. That's when Maggie pulled up and ordered us to get in her car. Linus and Camille obeyed, I still stood shocked, Cameron got out of his handcuffs, somehow. Then clinched his fists and gave Fisher a black eye. After punching Fisher, Cameron picked me up, hugged me tight, then put me down and got in the car. I was shocked, just shocked. Since Linus, Camille, and Cameron got in the back, I had to ride shotgun.

At the lab, Maggie gave us each a concealed weapons license, then handed us each a standard NSA field agent gun. She told us that after what happened that day, it was now a requirement for us to have a gun. We were debriefed, then sent home.

That night, I decided I wanted some of food from Cameron's favorite Chinese restaurant. He didn't pick up his phone when I called, so I drove to his house. I went up to room 7D, and knocked. No response. So I knocked harder, louder, and more obnoxiously. Cameron opened the door, giving me a tired death glare. He had these cute geeky glasses on, a blue t shirt, and gray sweat pants. "Why are you banging on my door at 2 in the morning?" I ignored his question and walked in. He glared at me, then shut the door. "What's that Chinese restaurant called that you like?" Cameron looked at me, then went to the kitchen. He came back with a sheet of paper that had a name and phone number on it. "Wǒ ài nǐ" I said, reading the paper. Cameron blushed. "That's what its called?" Cameron's face saddened at my question, but then responded. "Yeah, that's the name, and below it is their phone number." I reached into my pocket for my phone, but instead found the gun I'm required to carry around. I pulled it out so I could get to my phone. "Whoa there Buttercup, easy with that thing." Cameron said as he put his hands up. "Relax Cameron, I just had to take it out so I could get my phone. I'm going to order take out from Wǒ ài nǐ you want something?" I started dialing, but Cameron placed his hand on my hand before I could finish. "It's 2:17 in the morning Kirsten, they're closed. Everyone is asleep right now. We should be too." I nodded my head a little disappointed, but in agreement. "I don't want you driving at this time, so you have to sleep here. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa out here. In the third drawer to the left, you can find some pajamas. Good night Stretch." And at that, we went to sleep.


	2. No one's like you, Stretch

Cameron's POV

"Kirsten! Kirsten! What's happening? Talk to me Stretch!" I walk over to, well more like run over to, the tank. In it, I see Kirsten who was just moments ago lying perfectly still, describing what she saw in the stitch. Now, all I see is the girl who might just be as smart as I am, the girl who is learning emotion, the girl who might just be The One, seizing. Her body is jerking around like crazy, her back forming angles it shouldn't be able to do. There's blood dripping out of her nose, down her face, and into the tank water. "We're losing her!" screamed Ayo. I turn around and run back to my station, and when I look back at Kirsten, I see her coughing up blood. "MAKE THE BOUNCE!" Maggie yells at me. But I can't. If I do, Kirsten could end up just like Marta, or worse. Kirsten is whimpering and screaming. Her body is starting to slip down, causing her head to start to go below the water level. I get everything ready to force the bounce, but I hesitate. I glance back up at Kirsten to see her head now completely under water, bubbles gurgling out of her mouth. I jump over my desk and run to the tank. I climb up the tank, then pull Kirsten's head above water. I keep holding it there. She makes a gasping noise, but she's still seizing. Flashes of red are everywhere, and all I can hear is alarms blaring. I direct Linus on how to bounce her out, and right before I give him a go, Kirsten's body becomes limp, and we hear a flat line. Everyone runs to the center of the room, forming a circle around the tank. "NO!" I scream, now officially in the tank with Kirsten, holding her body. "I can't loose you too." I cry. Camille turns and hugs Linus, and they're both crying too. Maggie has a look of disappointment in her eyes, but other than that, she shows no emotion. "There's no place like home?" I manage to whimper, holding her close. 'CPR,' I think. I lay her back down, hold her mouth open, then push my lips against her, breathing air into her mouth. I pop up, then start pressing her chest in the rhythmic pattern my old instructor once taught me. Nothing. "I love you, Stretch." is all I'm able to think. It's all I'm able to say. I say it over and over, until I can't anymore. I crunch over and just start to sob. And then, something. The once flat line, starts beating again. I climb out of the tank, and everyone returns to thier stations, but in shock. I return my earpiece to my ear, and whimper, "Hey Pork chop. You there?" Kirsten doesn't reply, but everyone's systems read that she's just fine. Christopher's brain has already collapsed, so she doesn't need to be bounced out anymore. The only thing is, how did Kirsten survive the collapse? She jerks up with a gasp, then crawls out of the tank. She takes in her surroundings, then walks towards me. Everyone's still in shock, but I manage to walk towards Kirsten. When we finally meet up, she trips and falls into my arms. My arms envelop her into a hug. She pushes back, looks up at me, says, "I guess I'm not a nobody." then kisses me. She breaks the kiss, and says, "I love you too, Girlfriend." And not even a second after, she passes out, falling against my body. My heart's beating a mile a minute, but I hold her close. I feel everyone's stares, but all I can do is smile.

Kirsten's POV

I wake up, and instantly feel pain all through out my body. "Ouch," I think. I'm laying on my back in a hospital bed, and the door is shut. After a few seconds, I remember everything that happened, I remember what events led me to be in this bed. "Didn't I die?" I mumble, confused to why I'm still breathing. I then feel Cameron's strong arm twitch, then realize I'm not alone in this room. His arm is wrapped around the top of my stomach. He's sitting next to me, in what looks like a very uncomfortable chair, and is laying his head on the side of the bed, with his other arm, the one that's not wrapped around me, folded underneath his head. He's snoring, he's asleep. I follow his outstretched arm that's wrapped around me. His fist isn't clinched, but easily rested open. I smile.  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Cameron wakes to the quiet sound the IV machine makes to alert the nurse that the bag needs to be switched out. Cameron is about to look up at me, I close my eyes. I hear him sigh; he still thinks I'm asleep. I hear the nurse walk in, and the noises she makes as she replaces the IV bag. "How you holding up, Cameron?" asked the nurse. Wait... I know that voice, Ayo's my nurse! "To be honest, I'm worried. I'm not okay. She's in a coma, for Odin's sake!" Cameron says. Even in a time like this he still manages to make a geeky reference. "Relax, she's only been in the coma for 8 days. And you've been by her side for the full 192 hours! Go home Cameron, she's fine. She's in good hands." Ayo finished her statement, then walked out. I was still pretending to be asleep, but I knew it was Ayo who walked out because Cameron's arm was still on me. He sighed, "I guess I should go home for a little." He clasped his hands around my right, squeezed, then kissed my forehead. He released my hands, then started to head towards the door. I opened my eyes and chuckled, "Giving up on me only after 8 days huh? I know there's 'no place like home,' but GAWD I thought you loved me." Cameron whipped around, and questioned my name as he started to cry. He ran towards the bed and smiled big. "I do." He said, then leaned on top of me, putting what felt like all his body weight on me. But the pain that caused didn't matter, because when his face leveled out with mine, he put his elbows on my shoulders, wrapped his hands behind my head, and gave me a kiss.  
We slowly, broke the kiss, and no later after we did, I asked him, almost in tears, "I died , didn't I?" In response, he smiled his big bright smile that lights up his eyes. He basically jumped out the room, and seconds after all you could hear was Cameron screaming, "SHE'S AAAWWWWAAAAAKKKKKKE!"


	3. Conditions for my Freedom

So, I bet some of you were wondering why Cameron blushed in the first entry after Kirsten said the name of the Chinese place. The reason is because, the translation of it is 'I love you' Cameron knew that, he's fluent in chinese. So when he heard Kirsten say it, it was like she was telling him that, but then he realized she doesnt know what it means and was just reading the business card he gave her.

But anyhow, lets get to the story :)  
...

Kirsten's POV

After Cameron's 'little' announcement, Ayo came running in. She started to check up on me, which got really annoying since every part of my body was in pain and even the slightest movement hurt like hell. Ayo had just finished telling me that I couldn't leave the hospital until another week has passed and the pain starts going away when Cameron, Maggie, Camille, and Linus walked in all with big grins on their faces. "Hello there Sleeping Beauty," Camille smirked, then sincerely said, "glad to see you're awake, how ya feelin?" Linus just stood there with a look of relief in his eyes while smiling at me, and Cameron looked like a seven year old who was just told that he could finally get a puppy. "Well, considering every part of my body hurts like hell, and Ayo just had me go through a full blown check up, which also hurt like hell, and, when Mr. Smiley Face over here realized I was awake he leaned on me- putting what felt like all his body weight on me- to give me a hug, I'm feeling pretty terrible right now. Thanks, for asking." I smirked with those last sentences. "Well, at least we know her brain wasn't damaged from Christopher's brain collapse," Camille noted. But then, Linus said, "Well, we can't truly know that until she can take the full test, which can't be done until a week after she's released and recovered." "Thanks, Linus for that. Sorry Kirsten, if I caused you pain when I leaned on you. That wasn't my intention. But, I made up for it when I kissed you, right?" asked my lovely Cameron, sounding kind a hopeful. I gave him a weak thumbs up and smile, man I'm so worn out. "Oooh! Another kiss? Kirsten and Cameron, sitting in a tree. K-i-ss-ing. First comes love, then comes marri-" Linus and Camille started with the teasing, but thankfully Cameron cut 'em off with a smart remark, "we could say the same thing about you two," he said, looking them both in the eyes. Thank God that shut then up-at least for now- my head is really starting to hurt. I guess Ayo could tell, because she handed me some pills and said it would temporarily take the pain away. "So, uh Ayo," Cameron started awkwardly, realizing she heard everything we just said, "when can Ace here, you know, Go Home?" My friends all looked at her, anticipating the response. "Well, lile I was telling Kirsten earlier, before you three raged in, she can leave here in about a week or so, so she can be cared for." Linus and Camille nodded understandingly, but Cameron just sighed. I guess Ayo noticed the sigh Cameron made like I did, because not long after, she said, "But, if you were to check her out and care for her at your place, she could be outta here by tomorrow afternoon. As long as you promise to taken care of her 24/7. But, taking in all you did eight days ago, I don't think we have to worry about that." Camille and Linus looked at eachother with high eyebrows, then at Cameron. He blushed, looked at Ayo and reassured her he would 'most defiantly' do so. He looked at me and said, "if that's okay with you, of course." I smiled then said chuckling, "why wouldn't it be?" Ayo nodded her head, then made one more condition in order for me to get my freedom, looking at Linus and Camille, who stood there glaring at me and Cameron like proud parents, Ayo said, "only if you two promise to check on them." Cameron and I looked at them with pleading eyes until they said, "It would be our genuine pleasure." Ayo got the papers for Cameron to sign, which ment he agreed to take care of me for exactly one week, then he would bring me back here to get that check up Linus had mentioned. After he finished signing the papers, Maggie came out of the doorway and said, "Okay then team, that's settled. Cameron, come by here tomorrow at 2:40pm to pick Kirsten up. Now everyone out! Kirsten needs her rest."

Cameron's POV

After Maggie's instructions, everyone filed out, but I lingered behind like always. I gave my pork chop a light kiss on the forehead, careful not to put any pressure on her body, then said, "see you at 2:30" and winked. She protested and informed me that '2:30' was ten minutes early than what the boss said, but I just smiled and walked out. I looked at my watch and it read 6min til 9. Which meant I had exactly 18hours and 6min - which includes my minimum of six hours of sleep, the 5min drive, +1min of in&out&settle time, so really only 12 hours till 2:30. I had only twelve hours until I had to bring Kirsten home to my apartment. Considering I hadn't been home for literally eight days, I figured that instead of staying with Kirsten at the hospital for the night, I should probably go home and tidy up.

Once I finished cleaning up, it was about 10:30pm, so I decided to crash. Tomorrow I will get up early to buy Kirsten some flowers, a stuffed bear, and rent some movies and games for our week. If I set my alarm to only give me my min of six hours, I would be waking up at 4am. And since thats too early, set it for 6am. I wonder if it will be awkward for us, now that we both know we cant live without one another. But that should just make it easier right? Oh, and not to mention Camille and Linus will be popping in every now and then. Maybe we could plan a game day or something, since we wont have to go to work for a week.  
Maybe.


	4. Week long sleepover: Part One

I have about seven more parts planned for this story (after you read this one it will be six more parts), then it might come to an end. That is, if things go as planned. There might be more. :-D  
Thanks for reading!  
...

Kirsten's POV

Let's see, I woke up this morning at 6:00,I know because Ayo keeps a log by my bed, and judging by the amount of empty pudding cups I have, the amount of TV shows that have been on, the amount of time Ayo has come in to check up on me, and the amount of times I've used the restroom,Ayo had to walk me to and from the restroom door, then I could take it from there. When it was time for me to get back up on the bed, she'd have to call Alex in here and he'd help her lift me onto the bed. Because that was super painful, I try to limit the amount of times I have to get up out of my bed, and judging that I'm starting to drift off to sleep, I'd say it's about ten o'clock. I reach over to the clip board (ow) and write (ow) 10:02 (ow) in the box to mark the time I went back to sleep, reach to put the clip board back (ow) then go to sleep

five sleepy hours later

Damn it. Camille just walked in. Time to make small talk. And by that I mean time to make Camille annoyed. "Why is there not a clock in here? I mean seriously, me with my condition and them knowing about it, you'd think they'd make it a point to have a clock in this room. Not that I need one though, even without a clock I know that Cameron is about an hour late." She looked at me with a slanted face then looked around the room. Once she finished her circle she cringed her face, nodded, and said, "huh. Yeah, there isnt a clock in here" to herself. After her slow way of catching up, she smiled, then said, "/Oh hello Camille, thanks for stopping by! How's your day so far?/ Would it kill you to just greet me every now and then, like a normal friend?" She took the bait. "Now Camille," I say, clapping my hands together, and slanting my head in the opposite direction as her's. "why would I do that? You know I'm not normal." I say, ending with a laugh. That's what I call friendly banter. You get 'em annoyed, then make 'em laugh. Apparently Camille caught on because she started laughing too. After our moment of giggles, which hurt but was worth it, Camille checked her watch. "Yeah, Kirsten, your right. Cameron is late. Thats odd. I'll call and see what's up."

Cameron's POV: in the car on his way to pick up Kirsten

"Damn I'm gonna be late. I woke up at six as planned..."

Now written as narration:

Cameron's phone rings and plays the ringtone he set for Kirsten  
'You are in, in love. You are in, in love. You are in, in love... And the only thing that I was told, always say what you are feeling... You are in, in love. You are in, in love. You are in, in love...' (lyrics from The Rip by The Brinks)  
Cameron finally found his phone in the mound of gift bags he had pulled in the passenger seat of the car and answered it:

"Hey Romeo, Juliet is waiting. Whats taking so long?"  
"Hello Camille. Why are you calling from Kirsten's phone? And am I on speaker?"  
"Because i was too lazy to dig out mine from my purse, and no, your not."  
"Okay..., not on speaker? Ok good. I had a mishap this morning and the surprises I bought for Kirsten took longer than I expected to get. Tonight you and Linus come to my place, I got something planned."  
"Okay..."  
loud honking sounds in the background  
"...Whoa was that you? Whoever that is sounds mad."  
"No that was not me but yeah, traffic is pretty bad, it's a Monday, I should've expected this. Tell Kirsten I'll be there in thirty minutes."  
tone line

Camille's POV  
"Bye?" I said into my phone to the empty line. I look over at Kirsten and said, "Romeo will be here in thirty, until then, help me out. I got an audition at six and I want to practice. I dug the scripts out of my purse, handed her the one some guy will be reading, and the one I'm supposed to recite. "The blue one is the one you say, the white is the one I'm supposed to say. Check me and make sure I got it right. Let's begin."

Now written as narration:

thirty long minutes later

(Camille) "...and that Sir, is where I was last Friday night. And scene. How'd I do?"  
(Kirsten) smile and nod  
(Cameron) conceals something behind his back and walks towards Kirsten  
(Camille) looks at what Cameron is hiding behind his back as he walks towards Kirsten, then smiles, wipes fake tears away, "aww my little Romeo and Juliet grow up so fast" steps out of the way, tucks a small folded note in Cameron's shirt pocket, then leaves  
(Cameron)makes a puzzled look, but then smiles at Kirsten  
(Kirsten) "what's behind your back?"  
(Cameron) "oh nothing"  
(Kirsten) "come here"  
(Cameron) slips rose onto a chair where Kirsten couldn't see, then walks towards Kirsten's bed side  
(Kirsten) "closer"  
(Cameron) leans over Kirsten, feeling suspicious  
(Kirsten) hugs him, "took you long enough. lets go home." takes note out of Cameron's chest pocket  
(Cameron) hugs her back and melts into a soft smile  
(Kirsten) reads note, "see u tonight, loverboy.' Heart eyed smiley face, wink face. ' from Camille"  
(Cameron) blushes,"them coming over was supposed to be a surprise for you."  
(Kirsten) warm smile  
(Cameron) "lets get you outta here"


End file.
